BW023
---- | ja_op= | ja_ed= 心のファンファーレ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=西田健一 | directorn=1 | director=西田健一 | artn=1 | art=田島瑞穂 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW021-BW030| footnotes= }} Battling For The Love of Bug-Types! (Japanese: ヒウンジム戦！純情ハートの虫ポケモンバトル！！ The Gym Match! Purehearted Bug Pokémon Battle!!) is the 23rd episode of the , and the 680th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 17, 2011 and in the United States on July 9, 2011. Synopsis and arrives at the Castelia City Gym so he can battle Burgh, the Castelia City Gym Leader. When they get inside, they are amazed at how it is similar to a . They find Burgh feeding a as he mentions how the trees were transferred from Pinwheel Forest to provide a natural environment for his s. Burgh opens up the battlefield, coming up from the under ground. The referee announces that the battle will be three-on-three. Burgh summons as his first, while Ash goes with . and agree that Tepig is a solid choice. Just then, Iris realizes that Burgh's Dwebble looks different from Cilan's Dwebble. Tepig attacks first with , but Dwebble dodges it. Tepig tries again, but Dwebble uses to avoid it and strike Tepig. When Dwebble follows up with a fast , Burgh reveals that Dwebble's rock shell is actually lighter than average, giving Dwebble more . Dwebble uses to nullify Tepig's before launching X-Scissor, which Tepig responds with Tackle. Ash decides to order a all-in, but another Protect stops it. With Tepig close, Dwebble uses to take out Tepig, part of Burgh's strategy. For his second , Ash sends out Sewaddle. Sewaddle fires , but Protect once against stalls it. Dwebble charges with X-Scissor, but Sewaddle fires at the ceiling to dodge. Protect stops Sewaddle's counterattack before firing Rock Wrecker. Sewaddle once again uses String Shot to dodge and retaliate with Razor Leaf, but Protect once again stops it. When Dwebble fires another Rock Wrecker, Sewaddle uses String Shot to wrap and stop it. Sewaddle's Tackle hits before Dwebble can use X-Scissor, which separates Dwebble from its shell. Sewaddle keeps Dwebble from its shell with rapid Razor Leaf/Tackle pressure, knocking it out. For his second, Burgh sends out . and note that and Tepig would be effective here, but Tepig is down and Tranquill isn't in Ash's party. Ash keeps Sewaddle in, having it dodge a attack with String Shot. Sewaddle fires String Shot on Whirlipede, but Whirlipede simply spins in place to break it. A attack hits Sewaddle hard, and a follow-up attack couldn't be stopped by Sewaddle's . Sewaddle tries to retaliate with Bug Bite, but Whirlipede's easily repulses it. Whirlipede lands another Steamroller before trying a knockout shot . Sewaddle surprisingly takes it and glows with light, evolving into . Swadloon fires String Shot onto Whirlipede, but it once again shreds it. Swadloon tries to dodge a Steamroller with String Shot, but Whirlipede runs into the string, cutting it. Whirlipede prepares to attack again, but an attack stops that. One Tackle attack is enough to take Whirlipede out of the match. Meanwhile, at the harbor, Team Rocket tries to get a hold of , but they are unable to uncover their next assignment. Matori leaves them to decide their own mission, so they decide to once again pursue Ash's Pikachu, with new drive and a new , bringing back their classic uniforms. A appears and checks out their computer. Jessie wants to catch it, sending out . James stops them and decides to feed it. It eats happily and afterwards, James asks it to join him, holding a Poké Ball. It goes in, allowing James to capture the . Back at the Gym, Burgh sends out his final Pokémon , the guardian of the Gym. Swadloon fires Energy Ball, but Leavanny uses Protect to stop it before using String Shot to cover Swadloon. Ash has Swadloon fires Razor Leaf on itself, breaking the strings but inflicting residual damage on itself. Swadloon is unable to dodge a powerful and a follow-up , finally taking it out of the match. Ash recalls it and contemplates his final Pokémon. comes out and volunteers, but Pikachu steps forward, which Ash picks, crushing Oshawott. Pikachu fires , but Leavanny simply ducks to avoid it. Leavanny uses Protect to stop Pikachu's before retaliating with Leaf Storm, but Thunderbolt cancels it. Leavanny uses String Shot to wrap and impair Pikachu. When Pikachu tries to dodge another Leaf Storm with , it is unable to move quickly and gets hit, since the strings have frozen Pikachu's tail and prevent it from balancing. Pikachu tries to break it by biting it, but the strings are resilient. Pikachu gets knocked around by another Leaf Storm, and the strings impair Pikachu's Thunderbolt as well. A Hyper Beam attack once again knocks Pikachu about the stadium. When Burgh orders another Leaf Storm, Ash decides to have Pikachu dive into it while spinning. The attack weakens the strings enough for Pikachu to shake off. Burgh tries to slow Pikachu again with more String Shot, but with Pikachu's balance in order, it easily uses Quick Attack to dodge and even a Thunderbolt to cancel one. Pikachu lands powerful hits with Iron Tail and , taking down Leavanny and winning the match for Ash. Burgh presents him the which Ash displays with pride before putting it into his Badge case. With the victory, Ash and his friends leave the Gym. Major events * Ash's evolves into . * Ash's Swadloon is revealed to know . * Ash battles Burgh in his third Unova Gym match and wins, earning him the . * James captures a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * * ( ) * James's Yamask Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Burgh * Matori * Gym referee Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; debut) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; new) * (Burgh's) * (Burgh's; debut) * (Burgh's) * (Castelia Gym's) * * (multiple) * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This episode was originally supposed to air on March 31, 2011 in Japan but was moved up two weeks earlier because of the original and 's postponement. The dub also followed this skip. * Due to the reordering of the previous and following episodes, there was no next episode preview after the closing credits. * This episode marks the first time that one of Ash's Pokémon has evolved during a Gym battle. * Jessie and James go back to wearing their white uniforms and back to their mission of trying to capture Pikachu and other Pokémon. However, they still maintain their new gadgets and competence from previous episodes. * This episode ends James's streak of having no Pokémon with him - after 23 episodes. * Due to the delaying of the "Team Rocket VS. Team Plasma" episodes, this is the first episode to feature a new animation for the move . Errors Dub edits * During Team Rocket's video conference with Matori, the line in which Meowth speaks her name is edited to remove it, as she is not given a proper name in the English dub. Link In other languages |fi= |da= |de= |it= |nl= |no= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |sv= }} 023 680 680 680 680 680 680 680 680 680